


Intertwined Hearts

by velrenxy_rhoven



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Promises, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Twins
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velrenxy_rhoven/pseuds/velrenxy_rhoven
Summary: Jade menyadari bahwa perlahan hubungan diantara dirinya dan Floyd berubah. Mungkin dalam lubuk hatinya, ia menginginkan bahwa semua akan selalu sama, tetapi ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa didalam dunia tidak ada hal yang abadi.
Relationships: Floyd Leech & Jade Leech, Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Twisted Wonderland © Yana Toboso, Aniplex, Disney
> 
> Intertwined Hearts © velrenxy_rhoven

We came from same mother. But, in order to live, we must choose our partner so we can survive.

Long time ago, _I choose you._

It's the right decision that I made in my life because I realized that you actually everything to me. Seeing you happy was part of my happiness.

Since beginning, there're only two of us.

But... Everything change.

Were you perhaps become bored when you together with me?

If our situation change long time ago...

Will you do the same for me too, Floyd?

**. . . Will you choose me?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagi Jade Leech, mungkin hari ini adalah salah satu dari harinya yang biasa didalam _Night Raven College._ Saat ini ia berada didalam kelas miliknya, mengumpulkan berkas-berkas dan persiapan yang akan dilakukan untuk presentasi yang diadakan dalam rapat tiap _dorm._ Ia memeriksa ponsel miliknya, memastikan bahwa ia tidak akan terlambat memasuki rapat. Ada waktu tersisa sekitar 1 jam sebelum _meeting_ dimulai. Menjadi wakil ketua dalam _dorm Octavinelle_ bukanlah hal yang mudah, mengesampingkan segala pengetahuan baru yang harus diketahuinya ketika berada dalam dataran, karena selama ini ia selalu berada dibawah laut, tempat terdalam dimana sinar matahari tidak pernah tampak ke dalam permukaan. Ia juga harus mengadaptasi dirinya dengan lingkungan dan norma baru yang berada diatas permukaan dengan cepat.

Bukan berarti Azul juga tidak memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus ditanggung olehnya. Bagi mereka, mengelola _Mostro Louge_ sudah cukup membuat mereka kewalahan. Karena tidak hanya _paperwork_ tentang _dorm_ yang harus mereka kerjakan, tetapi juga mengatur setiap kegiatan dan rincian pemasukan dan pengeluaran dalam _Mostro Louge_ sudah menjadi keseharian mereka. Azul memang bisa dikatakan jenius dalam menciptakan sebuah peluang bisnis, tetapi hal yang dilakukannya dalam usia yang muda sudah cukup membuatnya sering bekerja berlebihan, dan tentu saja sebagai wakil ketua dari _Octavinelle,_ beban itu juga ikut tersalur pada Jade.

Jade memegang setumpuk kertas ditangannya sambil mengecek isi dari kertas tersebut saat ini. Suasana kelas memang sudah sepi karena kebanyakan murid lainnya sudah pulang atau melakukan kegiatan _club,_ namun disinilah ia saat ini, memilih ruang kelas yang sepi agar ia bisa berpikir dengan tenang. Pikirannya kemudian teralih pada Floyd, ya saudaranya yang selalu berada disampingnya semenjak ia lahir. Bulan lalu, mereka membicarakan tentang _cafe_ yang baru akan dibuka beberapa hari dari sekarang, dan Floyd sangat antusias ketika mendengar terdapat minuman _peppermint,_ minuman yang sama dengan rasa permen yang sangat ia sukai dari toko Sam. Selama beberapa hari Floyd terus-menerus membicarakan tentang _cafe_ tersebut pada Jade tanpa henti karena ia tidak sabar untuk mencoba minuman baru tersebut. Meskipun tentunya karena _dorm_ mereka juga memiliki konsep yang menyerupai sebuah _cafe,_ mereka yakin lambat laut Azul akan menyuruh keduanya menyelidiki tempat tersebut. Biar bagaimana pun _cafe_ tersebut mungkin akan menjadi salah satu saingan dari tempat mereka.

Rencana awal akan dimulai ketika Jade dan Floyd pergi kesana dan mencari _spot_ yang bagus untuk mereka sehingga ketika mereka datang lagi bersama Azul, tidak akan ada yang curiga dengan ketiganya karena mereka telah menemukan spot bagus yang jarang dinotis oleh pengunjung lainnya. Tentunya kemampuan Azul sangat dibutuhkan disana, karena spesialisasi Azul untuk mengetahui bahan-bahan yang terdapat pada sebuah makanan akan mebantu mereka membentuk resep yang mirip dan mungkin akan menghasilkan keuntungan lebih bila Azul bisa mengganti bahan tersebut dengan bahan yang lebih mudah didapat. Biar bagaimana pun, lidah Azul sudah terlatih semenjak ia kecil sehingga baginya saat ini mengetahui setiap bahan dalam sebuah masakan sudah seperti membalikkan telapak tangan. Alasan lainnya mengapa mereka begitu tertarik dengan _cafe_ tersebut juga karena _cafe_ ini adalah salah satu dari _branch_ terkenal dari pulau yang berbeda. Tidak ada salahnya untuk mengetahui pekerjaan pihak musuh, bukan?

“Jaaaaaaade~~~~” Suara milik Floyd Leech tiba-tiba bergema, suara yang begitu menggemaskan seolah ia sedang bermain dengan nada suaranya. Jade benar-benar tidak menyadari suara langkah kaki saudaranya, mungkin karena ia terlalu fokus pada kertas didepannya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menemukan Floyd yang berada dibelakangnya, sedang membungkuk dan melihat kearah Jade sambil tersenyum lebar.

“ _Oh, my..._ Floyd, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?”

“Heeyyy~~ Saat ini kau senggang ‘kan? Ayo kita selidiki lokasi _cafe-_ nya! Kita bisa langsung tahu bila _cafe-_ nya sudah buka nanti~~~ Ayo Jade, ayo kita pergi~~” Floyd menggeserkan dirinya hingga saat ini ia berada didepan Jade, menatap saudaranya dengan tatapan penuh harapan.

Jade tersenyum hambar. “Aku takut aku tidak bisa melakukannya saat ini, Floyd. Rapat tiap _dorm_ akan dilakukan 35 menit dari sekarang. Aku harus mempersiapkan diri bila tidak Azul akan kesulitan.”

“Ayolahhh, Jade~~~ Aku tidak bisa menunggu, aku mau lihat kesana~~”

_“How trouble...”_ Jade tertawa kecil, tentunya ia tidak ingin menolak permintaan saudaranya, tetapi ia tidak bisa lepas dari tanggung jawab miliknya, apalagi bila itu menyangkut antara _dorm,_ karena citra orang-orang tentu sangat berpengaruh. Jade meronggoh kantong miliknya dan menemukan sebuah permen _peppermint_ kini berada dalam genggamannya. “Maaf, Floyd. Tapi kau tahu sendiri apa yang akan terjadi bila Azul mengetahui aku bolos rapat dan pergi bersamamu, ‘kan? Dia akan menghukum kita dengan duduk _seiza,_ dan seingatku kau benci untuk duduk dengan gaya tersebut.”

“Ehhhhh~~~ tidak perlu mengingatkanku lagi...” Floyd berubah menjadi cemberut. Tetapi seorang Jade Leech tampaknya sudah sering berurusan dengan saudaranya, dan pada saat ini hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku dimana permen berada ditangannya dan menyerahkannya pada Floyd. “Sebagai permintaan maaf, kau bisa mengambilnya, Floyd.”

“Humpp~~ baiklah~~ Untuk kali ini saja, tapi pastikan lain kali kita akan pergi ya, Jade~~” Ekspresi milik Floyd langsung berubah ketika ia mendapat permen kesukaannya dari Jade. Setelahnya, Floyd melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi meninggalkan Jade seorang diri lagi. Jade menghela nafas pelan, ia tahu bahwa ia merasa kecewa karena menolak permintaan Floyd. Biar bagaimana pun, kebahagiaan Floyd adalah kebahagiaannya juga, dan ia akan ikut bersedih bila Floyd berubah menjadi murung karena ia menolak ajakannya untuk pergi.

Jade mengecek ponsel miliknya ketika ia merasakan ponsel miliknya bergetar. Ia kemudian membuka pesan dari seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini turut menghiasi hari miliknya. Trey Clover.

_Jade, rapat akan dimulai 20 menit lagi. Kita berjumpa didepan ruang rapat ok?_

Jade tersenyum. Sungguh aneh karena selama ini ia tidak pernah mengobrol secara intens dengan seseorang selain Azul maupun Floyd. Tetapi semenjak Trey memutuskan untuk membantunya dengan alasan karena ia peduli dengan kondisi Jade, disinilah mereka sebagai _texting buddy._

_Aku akan tiba disana sebentar lagi, Trey-san._

Ketika _meeting_ akhirnya dimulai, diluar dugaan bahwa terdapat banyak sekali hal baru yang harus dipersiapkan, apalagi ketika perayaan baru yang diumumkan oleh _Gakuenchou_ mengenai _Nightmare Circus—_ event yang akan diadakan beberapa minggu dari sekarang. Karena _dorm Octavinelle_ dan _Scarabia_ ditugaskan sebagai seksi konsumsi dan pengelolah beberapa _stand_ yang akan muncul didalam _festival,_ itu sudah menjadi tanda bahwa pekerjaan Jade akan bertambah dengan drastis.

_“Oya oya~”_ Jade menghela nafasnya ketika Azul memberinya begitu banyak kertas _survey_ dan _paperwork_ untuk dikerjakan selama seminggu. “Aku harap aku bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu.”

.

.

.

Setelah dilimpahkan dengan setumpuk tugas oleh Azul, tampaknya hari-hari Jade sudah dipenuhi dengan kata _hectic,_ mengesampingkan tugasnya juga sebagai wakil ketua _Octavinelle,_ ia harus ikut mengatur jadwal dengan Jamil untuk membicarakan persiapan yang harus dilakukan sebelum _festival_ dimulai. Sedangkan Azul sendiri sekarang sibuk untuk memikirkan _menu_ yang akan mereka persiapkan dalam acara tersebut, menu yang ideal dijual dalam _event_ tersebut dengan harga yang bisa ditoleransi dan menghasilnya benefit yang banyak.

“Jaaaadeeeee~~~” Itu adalah suara Floyd lagi, dimana Floyd datang ke kelasnya ketika jam istirahat dan langsung duduk begitu saja dimeja milik saudaranya itu. “Hari ini pembukaan _cafe-_ nya~ Ayo kita pergi setelah pulang nanti!!” ucapnya dengan antusias.

Hal ini membuat dada Jade menciut. Melihat wajah cerita Floyd dan ia harus menolak ajakannya karena pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan. “Sebenarnya Floyd, aku sangat menyesal karena aku harus mengingkari janji kita. Aku tidak bisa pergi hari ini karena aku harus melakukan survey keberbagai tempat.”

“Ehhh~~ Survey-nya bisa dilakukan nanti ‘kan?”

“Azul membutuhkannya malam ini juga, Floyd. Jadi aku akan sibuk melakukannya seharian ini.”

Sesuai dengan dugaan Jade, muka Floyd langsung berubah menjadi cemberut, dan hal tersebut menambah sebuah rasa bersalah pada Jade. “Bagaimana bila kita melakukan survey bersama, Floyd? Bila kita menyelesaikannya lebih awal, kita bisa pergi berdua setelahnya.”

_“Don’t wanna~~”_ Secara reflek Floyd menjawab pertanyaan Jade, namun setelahnya ia terdiam sesaat. Jade tahu betul bagaimana sifat saudaranya itu, Jade masih tersenyum, tahu bahwa pada akhirnya Floyd akan merubah pikirannya. Floyd kemudian mengangguk. “Baiklah~ tapi hari ini saja!”

Jade tersenyum, melihat wajah Floyd yang bahagia memang lebih baik untuknya daripada menemukan saudaranya yang murung. Perhatian Floyd langsung teralih ketika sosok ketua _Heartslabyul,_ Riddle Rosehearts memasuki kelasnya. Mata Riddle otomatis melebar ketika melihat Floyd yang sedang mampir dikelasnya, karena Riddle dan Jade berada dalam kelas yang sama.

“ _Kingyou-chan~~!!”_ Floyd langsung turun dari meja milik Jade, tanpa aba-aba ia langsung berlari dan memeluk Riddle, membuat muka Riddle berubah menjadi merah karena perpaduan antara kesal dan juga malu. Jade hanya tersenyum tipis, ia sadar bahwa Floyd akhir-akhir ini menaruh perhatian lebih pada Riddle. Bahkan Riddle pernah mengomel pada Jade bahwa Floyd mengganggunya saat berada di dalam perpustakaan.

Pada hari itu, akhirnya kegiatan didalam akademi telah selesai. Jade dan Floyd bergegas untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan milik mereka sehingga keduanya dapat pergi ke _cafe_ yang Floyd tunggu-tunggu. Tetapi nasib baik rupanya tidak berpihak pada keduanya hari itu, meski mereka telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka, tetapi karena begitu banyak hal yang harus dilakukan, pekerjaan tersebut baru selesai sekitar jam 8 malam, dan _cafe_ tersebut sudah tutup karena hampir semua menu didalamnya telah habis terjual.

“Maaf, Floyd. Tampaknya kita tidak sempat.”

Floyd menghela nafas sangat panjang. “Ahhhhhhhhh~~~ apa perlu aku culik koki mereka, Jade?”

Jade tertawa kecil. “Fufufu~ Bila kau mau melakukannya, aku bisa membantumu.” Namun tangan Jade kemudian memegang pundak Floyd. “Tetapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat, Floyd.”

Floyd mengembungkan pipinya. “Yasudah pokoknya besok kita kemari lagi!” Floyd kemudian menampilkan senyum bahagia miliknya.

Tanpa Jade sadari, tangannya menggapai bagian kepala belakang milik Floyd dan menariknya secara lembut kedepan, membuat keduanya berpelukan saat ini. “Terimakasih, Floyd.”

Floyd memiringkan kepalanya. “Ada apa, Jadeee~?”

Jade menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. “Tidak ada apa-apa, Floyd.”

“Hmmm kau aneh hari ini~~”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twisted Wonderland © Yana Toboso, Aniplex, Disney
> 
> Intertwined Hearts © velrenxy_rhoven

Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang begitu melelahkan bagi Jade. Demi meluangkan waktu agar ia bisa pergi ke _cafe_ yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh dirinya dan Floyd, Jade harus terjaga hingga lebih dari tengah malam untuk menyelesaikan segala _paperwork_ yang diberikan padanya.

"Kurasa Floyd sudah tertidur." Ucap Jade sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Begitu ia memasuki kamar mereka, benar saja lampu telah padam, menandakan Floyd telah tertidur pulas memeluk selimutnya sendiri. Seketika rasa letih Jade sirnah ketika melihat Floyd yang begitu tenang. Melihat kebahagiaan Floyd adalah salah satu keinginannya. Namun, ketika pagi tiba banyak kejadian yang terjadi. Jade untuk pertama kalinya lupa untuk memasang alarm hingga ia—atau lebih tepatnya dirinya dan Floyd nyaris terlambat memasuki kelas.

Jade bahkan menghela nafas panjang ketika ia memasuki field, dimana pelajaran pertamanya adalah _flying lesson,_ salah satu mata pelajaran dimana ia tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk mengikuti kelasnya. Memang tidak ada yang berani membicarakan dirinya atau sekedar mengejek. Karena, siapa yang berani untuk macam-macam pada salah satu sosok yang ditakuti oleh _Night Raven College?_ Reputasinya memang tidak semengerikan pandangan orang-orang terhadap ketua _Diasomnia,_ Malleus Draconia. Tetapi tetap saja nama _Leech Brother_ adalah nama dimana kalian tidak mau terlibat kasus didalamnya.

Ketika jam makan siang, dimana Jade berpikir bahwa ia bisa duduk dengan tenang, ia mendengar Floyd terlibat dalam satu pertikaian. Jade menghela nafas dalam, _mood_ Floyd memang kadang suka berubah dengan drastis, dan bila ada seseorang yang men- _trigger_ pada saat ia _badmood,_ kejadian seperti ini bisa saja terjadi. Tentunya Jade segera bergegas menuju tempat kejadian sebelum salah satu guru menemukan mereka.

Pada saat pulang, dimana mereka sudah siap untuk pergi menuju _cafe_ sebuah kesalahan kecil terjadi. Jade dan Floyd telah sampai di _cafe_ tersebut. Namun sebagaimanapun mereka melihat, tempat tersebut sudah penuh dengan antrian. Terlebih mereka harus melakukan reservasi dulu sebelum mereka datang.

“Geeezzzzz!!!” Floyd menggerutu, frustasi ketika keduanya kini berdiri tidak jauh dari _cafe_ tersebut. “Ketika kita sudah punya waktu begini, lihat apa yang mereka lakukan pada kita!” ucap Floyd sambil melipat kedua tangannya, menunjukkan ekspresi yang kesal.

“Aku seharusnya mengeceknya terlebih dahulu. Maaf Floyd, aku mengecewakan kita berdua.”

“Apa yang kau katakan, Jade ~ ? Ini bukan salahmu! Biar kupatahkan leher penjaga _cafe_ itu dan kita bisa masuk setelahnya~ “

“Fufufu... Itu bukan hal yang baik untuk dilakukan saat ini, Floyd. Kita bisa di _blacklist_ dan Azul akan memarahi kita karena kita tidak bisa pergi kesana lagi untuk memata-matai tempat ini.”

Floyd menghela nafas, kemudian membiarkan dirinya merangkul Jade. Lebih tepatnya dadanya ia biarkan menempel di punggung Jade, dan sebelah tangannya berdiam melewati pundak saudaranya. Tangan lainnya yang bebas sibuk memegang ponsel miliknya. “Jade aku bosannnn~~ aku mau minum minuman baru itu~~”

Jade tersenyum simpul. “Ayo kita kembali ke _dorm,_ Floyd. Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untuk kita berdua sebelum kita membantu Azul di _Monstro Lounge_.”

Kenyataannya, jadwal yang dimiliki oleh Jade tidaklah cukup luang seperti yang ia pikirkan. Meski _Leech Brother_ ditakuti oleh anak-anak asrama, tetapi beberapa _junior_ sering menanyakan apa yang harus mereka lakukan selanjutnya untuk pekerjaan yang diberikan. Jade menghela nafas, namun hanya dapat tersenyum penuh arti. Bila Jade bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya, mungkin ia akan berkata. ‘ _Oya oya~_ lihatlah mereka, bahkan tidak bisa bertindak sesuai dengan tugas mereka tanpa diberikan perintah.’ Banyak murid-murid yang selalu enggan untuk melihat tatapan Jade, dan mungkin karena tanpa disadari ia melontarkan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Floyd memandang dari arah kejauhan, dimana banyak orang yang berkerumun diantara saudaranya. Ia hanya mengembungkan pipinya dari kejauhan dan menggigit permen yang sedari tadi sedang ia emut, membiarkan gigi keras dan tajam miliknya menghancurkan permen tersebut dalam hitungan detik. Ia kesal, tentu saja, rasanya begitu sulit untuk meluangkan waktu bersama dengan Jade. Padahal ia sudah membeli tiket supaya mereka dapat pergi hari ini, tetapi melihat kondisi Jade, sepertinya ia harus mengurungkan niatnya. Hingga pandangannya kini teralih pada sesosok—atau lebih tepatnya dua sosok yang sedang berjalan didekat lorong.

“ _Koebi-chan~”_ Floyd tiba-tiba berada dibelakang Yuu, dimana Yuu langsung terbelalak karena tiba-tiba Floyd yang tingginya berkali-kali lipat darinya sudah berada dibelakangnya. Yuu dan Grim terkejut secara bersamaan, Ditambah keduanya sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Floyd tiba-tiba berada didekat mereka. Apa mungkin karena kakinya yang panjang sehingga ia begitu cepat berjalan menuju tempatnya? Karena Yuu yakin semenit lalu tidak ada siapapun yang berada dibelakangnya.

“Ugyaaaa! Kenapa kau senang sekali membuat _ore-sama_ terkejut seperti itu!” protes Grim yang langsung berdiri dari pundak Yuu dan memosturkan tubuhnya seolah ingin memukul Floyd.

Floyd menunjukkan senyum lebar miliknya, dimana giginya yang tajam dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Ia mengambil puncak leher Grim, kemudian mendekatkan Grim pada wajahnya. Tentunya membuat kepercayaan Grim langsung melonjak turun ketika melihat wajah menyeramkan milik Floyd.

“ _Azarashi-chan_ lucu sekali~ kalau dimakan mungkin enak ya~” Muka Grim semakin pucat, ia tidak tahu kapan Floyd sedang bercanda atau tidak. Lagipula tidakkah seharusnya posisi mereka terbalik?

“ _F—Floyd-senpai?_ Ada apa?” tanya Yuu sambil mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya yang masih berdetak kencang karena kaget.

“Aku bosan~ Jade sibukkkkkkkk sekali~ _Ne, ne~_ ikut denganku, _Koebi-chan~”_

“Eh? Tapi—mau kemana kita?”

“Pergi ke _cafe_ baru~”

.

.

.

Helaaan nafas kini kembali keluar dari mulut Jade, hari-hari yang sangat melelahkan sekali baginya. Ia tahu bahwa minggu ini seharusnya ia pergi ke _cafe_ bersama dengan Floyd, tetapi pekerjaan yang begitu menumpuk membuatnya sulit untuk melepaskan diri dari tanggung jawab-nya. Ketika Floyd kembali untuk meminta Jade pergi bersamanya, dan ia memiliki waktu, tiba-tiba Azul memanggilnya karena ada pekerjaan mendadak yang harus dilakukan berkaitan dengan _stand_ yang akan muncul didalam _event._ Pada akhirnya, Jade hanya bisa meminta maaf pada Floyd dan membuat saudaranya memiliki _moodswing_ yang cukup parah. Tentunya Jade berniat untuk menebus kesalahan miliknya, beberapa hari sebelumnya ia telah mem- _booking_ tiket untuk keduanya. Waktunya adalah hari Senin, dan Jade sudah memastikan bahwa ia memiliki jadwal kosong, ditambah ia juga sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaaannya. Jade yakin bahwa saat ini ia bisa pergi bersama dengan Floyd dan meluangkan waktu bersama dengan saudaranya.

Jade memasuki kamar mereka berdua pada jam 8 ketika ia selesai membersihkan _Mostro Lounge,_ hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah ketika Floyd sedang duduk di kursi belajar miliknya dengan kedua kakinya yang berdiam dikursi, namun tangannya sedang sibuk membalas pesan. Kemungkinan lawan bicaranya mungkin adalah Riddle Rosehearts, sosok yang akhir-akhir ini sering mengeluh pada Jade karena terus didekati oleh Floyd.

“Floyd?” Jade tersenyum sambil memanggil nama saudaranya. “Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?”

Tatapan milik Floyd kini beralih dari layar ponsel miliknya, ia kemudian menatap Jade sambil mengemut permen _peppermint_ kesuakaannya yang ia selalu beli dari toko Sam. “Jade~~ ada apa?”

“Tentang _cafe_ yang kita bicarakan sebelumnya—“

“Ahhh~~ Aku sudah pergi kesana bersama _Koebi-chan_ dan _Azarashi-chan~_ ”

Itu adalah jawaban yang tidak pernah Jade sangka-sangka. Ia tahu bahwa sosok lain di _NRC_ yang tidak takut dengan Floyd adalah Yuu dan Grim, dan benar bahwa mereka cukup dekat, apalagi setelah kejadian dimana Azul mengalami _overblot_ kemudian mereka melakukan misi bersama di _Scarabia._ Memang seharusnya Jade tidak bisa protes karena jadwal ia yang sangat padat, tetapi entah mengapa ada sebuah perasaan yang bergejolak didalam dirinya, perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. “....bukankah kita akan pergi bersama sesuai dengan janji kita?” Jade berusaha untuk menunjukkan senyum netral miliknya.

“Tapi Jade sangat sibuk dengan perkerjaanmu sebagai wakil ketua! Setiap kali kita memiliki waktu luang, kau tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanmu dan itu membuatku kesal! Kau terlalu sibuk bahkan kita tidak memiliki waktu untuk bersama!” Tatapan Floyd kemudian beralih lagi pada ponsel miliknya, enggan untuk menatap Jade.

Hati Jade terenyuh saat itu, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa lagi yang ia rasakan saat ini. Sakit hati karena janji mereka berdua diputuskan oleh Floyd begitu saja? Atau ia kesal karena ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersama dengan Floyd?

“Hmm..begitu ya. Aku meminta maaf telah membuatmu merasakan perasaan seperti itu, Floyd.” Jade menunjukkan senyum pahitnya, dan tentu saja Floyd tidak menyadari senyumannya.

“Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa dengan _cafe-_ nya?” Kali ini, pandangan Floyd kembali pada Jade, namun Jade sudah memasang wajah biasa miliknya. Azul pernah berkata bahwa Jade sangat pandai dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya jauh dibanding dengan Floyd, dan mungkin memang itulah kenyataannya. Jade memang merasakan sebuah kesedihan dan perasaan bersalah pada Floyd, namun sedetik kemudian, ia berhasil menyembunyikan perasaan miliknya agar saudaranya tidak merasa khawatir. “Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, Floyd.”

“Hmmm~ Jade aneh sekali.”

Saat itu, Jade sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tiket yang sudah berdiam didalam poket celana miliknya, tiket yang ia sudah beli supaya keduanya dapat pergi bersama. Mereka berjanji untuk pergi bersama ketika keduanya memiliki waktu luang, tetapi pada akhirnya Floyd sudah pergi bersama dengan orang lain. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Jade merasa terkhianati pada saat itu, tetapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Floyd juga karena ia juga sangat sibuk sehingga tidak memiliki waktu luang bersama dengan Floyd.

Jade sama sekali tidak tahu perasaan apa yang berdiam dalam dirinya saat ini. Ia tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Pada kala itu, dunianya hanya berputar antara dirinya, Floyd dan Azul. Namun saat ini, beberapa orang sudah mulai mengisi dunia mereka masing-masing. Azul sudah mulai dekat dengan Idia, Floyd dengan Riddle, begitu pula dengan dirinya saat ini yang sudah cukup dekat dengan wakil ketua _Heartslabyul._ Jade dan Floyd tidak pernah terpisahkan bahkan semenjak mereka kecil dan perubahan secara perlahan ini membuatnya menyadari bahwa tidak akan selamanya hidup mereka terus berputar diantara mereka saja.

“Floyd, aku akan pergi sebentar keluar, kau tidur duluan saja ya.”

“Ok~ Jade mau bertemu dengan _umigame-kun?”_ Jade mengerjabkan matanya, bahkan ia tidak memiliki janji apa-apa dengan Trey. Ia hanya ingin keluar untuk menghirup udara segar. Tetapi, bertemu dengan Trey saat ini mungkin bukan hal yang buruk.

“Ya.” Jawab Jade, setengah berbohong karena ia belum membuat janji dengan Trey, namun ia akan bertanya pada Trey sesudah ini.

“Hmmm~” Floyd tidak membalas lebih panjang, dan Jade tahu ada berbagai pikiran yang berada dalam benak saudaranya namun enggan dikeluarkan oleh Floyd. “Oke~” hanya jawaban singkat itu yang dilontarkan oleh Floyd.

Jade kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar, ketika ia menutup daun pintu kamar mereka, tanggannya kemudian meraih ponsel miliknya dan mencari kontak milik Trey Clover.

**_‘Trey-san, bisakah kita bertemu saat ini?’_ **

Jade tahu bahwa ia sudah cukup malam, dan belum tentu Trey akan langsung menjawab pesan miliknya. Namun, entahlah saat ini ia tidak ingin berada sendiri. Belum 2 menit berlalu ketika Jade mulai berjalan, dan ponsel miliknya bergetar.

**_‘Taman dekat science club?’_ **

Jade tersenyum ketika melihat pesan balasan dari Trey. Ia berjalan sambil mengetik balasan pesan untuk Trey.

**_‘It’s perfect place, Trey-san.’_ **

.

.

.

Pada malam itu, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8:27 menit ketika Jade melangkahkan kakinya menuju _Botanical Garden._ Ia tidak pernah melihat pemandangan taman dari malam, tampaknya sungguh berbeda dengan pemandangan yang biasanya ia lihat dipagi ataupun siang atau sore hari. Kegelapan sudah menjadi salah satu hal yang sangat biasa baginya, mengingat kehidupannya dibawah laut jauh lebih gelap karena tidak ada sinar rembulan yang menembus zona laut mereka.

Jade duduk disalah satu kursi panjang yang berada di taman, menunggu sosok yang ditunggunya datang. Trey Clover, tidak lama memanggil namanya. “Jade?”

“Trey-san, aku disini.” Balas Jade sambil bangkit berdiri, mencari asal suara yang dilontarkan oleh Trey. Pandangan mata Jade seketika melihat kearah Trey yang datang dengaan berlapis baju hangat.

“Whoaa.. kau tidak kedinginan, Jade? Ini sudah mulai memasuki musim gugur seharusnya kau memakai baju hangat.” Trey tersenyum dibalik syal yang digunakan olehnya. Tentunya hal tersebut membuat Jade menirukan mimik milik Trey dan balas tersenyum.

“ _Oya Oya.._ Aku lupa suhu udara di musim gugur sudah mulai dingin. Trey-san, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, didalam lautan aku pernah merasakan dingin yang lebih dari ini. Lagipula sewaktu _Bean Days_ aku memasuki lemari Sam-san yang memiliki suhu dibawah 10 derajat.”

Trey tertawa renyah, melupakan bahwa Jade memiliki _resistance_ yang sangat kuat terhadap suhu dingin. “Baiklah, tetapi bila kau masuk angin jangan salahkan aku. Pakai ini.” Trey kemudian melepaskan syal miliknya dan melilitkannya pada leher milik Jade.

_Hangat._

Jade membenamkan kepalanya sesaat pada syal yang terlilit dileher miliknya sesaat. Keduanya kemudian duduk dikursi panjang, dimana sinar rembulan dan beberapa penerangan dari lampu menghiasi suasana disana.

“Ada apa? Apa..kau bertengkar dengan Floyd?”

“Kenapa Trey-san menduga hal tersebut?” senyum Jade kemudian.

“Maaf bila aku salah, tetapi tidak biasanya kau memberikan pesan padaku untuk bertemu denganmu pada malam hari seperti ini. Bila masalah _paperwork_ kurasa kau tidak akan mengirim pesan karena takut akan mengganguku, jadi.. kurasa mungkin ini berhubungan dengan hal lain?”

Jade mengulaskan senyumnya ketika mendengar perkataan Trey, apakah ia terlihat begitu transparant didepan seorang Trey Clover? “Apa aku sungguh mudah ditebak didepan matamu, Trey-san?” Jade melanjutkan pembicaraannya. “Aku... aku tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi padaku, Trey-san. Kurasa aku sakit, maukah kau mendengar ceritaku?”

Trey mengangguk, ia menutup matanya sesaat dan melipat tangannya, ia sama sekali tidak menginterupsi Jade selama ia menceritakan keluh kesah miliknya. Dan ketika Jade selesai berbicara, Trey kemudian membuka matanya dan menatap kedua mata Jade.

“Mungkin itulah yang disebut dengan perasaan cemburu, Jade.”

“Cemburu?” Jade mengangkat sebelah alisnya. “Aku...? Cemburu?”

Trey mengangguk. “Semenjak kau kecil, kau selalu bersama dengan Floyd, bukan? Ketika kau terus bersama dengan seseorang yang dekat denganmu, dan ketika sosok tersebut dekat dengan orang lain, kau pasti akan merasakan perasaan tersebut. Seolah-olah orang lain akan merebutnya darimu, dan dalam lubuk hatimu, kau tidak ingin menerimanya.”

“Ah...” Jade mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan meletakkannya didepan dada miliknya. “Jadi ini perasaan yang disebut sebagai cemburu? Aku cemburu karena aku takut seseorang merebut Floyd?” Pandangan Jade yang sedari tadi berada di depan dadanya kini beralih untuk menatap mata pemuda yang berdiam disampingnya. “Trey-san, apa yang harus kulakukan?”

Trey tersenyum, tanpa Jade sadari tangan besar milik Trey kini berada diatas kepalanya, mengelusnya dengan lembut.

“Kau harus belajar untuk menerimanya, Jade. Semakin kau menyangkalnya, akan semakin sakit juga perasaan yang akan berdiam didalam hatimu. Ketahuilah bahwa kau memang memiliki perasaan cemburu karena kau takut kehilangan Floyd, tapi jangan sampai perasaan itu menggerogoti dirimu. Bicaralah dengan Floyd, karena tidak seharusnya kau menyembunyikan perasaan ini darinya.”

Jade terdiam sesaat ketika Trey selesai berbicara.

“Ah! Maaf, aku tidak sengaja!” Trey cepat-cepat menarik tangannya kembali. “Aku terbiasa melakukannya pada adikku.”

Jade tersenyum. “Kurasa aku mengingatkan Trey-san pada adik-adikmu.”

“Tidak, kau berbeda, Jade.” Trey sengaja melontarkan kalimat tersebut dengan suara yang sangat pelan, dan begitu sulit bagi Jade untuk mendengarnya.

“Trey-san? Apa kau berkata sesuatu?”

Trey menggelengkan kepalanya. “Tidak ada apa-apa, Jade. Kurasa kita harus kembali ke asrama kita sebelum terlalu malam, aku curiga Riddle akan memperingatiku bila aku ketahuan menyelundup keluar dari asrama.”

“Oh tidak, maafkan aku Trey-san. Tidak seharusnya aku memintamu untuk menemaniku.”

“Tidak apa-apa, Jade! Sungguh. Melihatmu kembali bersemangat lagi sudah menjadi bayaran yang cukup bagiku. Karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu terus murung, dan aku juga pernah berkata bila kau memiliki masalah atau butuh teman untuk berbicara, kau boleh datang padaku ‘kan?”

Jade tersenyum lemah. “Trey-san sungguh manusia yang begitu baik yang pernah kukenal.” Pandangannya lalu melihat kearah jam yang berada dekat dengan taman, dimana jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10:48. “Sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang, Trey-san. Terimakasih sudah mendengarkanku.”

“ _Anytime,_ Jade.”

Bila memang perasaan yang bergejolak didalam dirinya adalah bukti dimana Jade merasa iri, benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Trey bahwa ia harus mengatakannya pada Floyd, bahwa ia takut kehilangan Floyd dalam hidupnya. Setelah keduanya berpisah dari taman menuju _dorm_ mereka masing-masing, Jade memasuki kamar miliknya, menemukan Floyd yang sudah tertidur pulas. Tetapi saat ini Jade tahu bahwa ia harus berbicara dengan Floyd, dan mungkin ia akan melakukannya besok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo guys! Masih adakah yang ingat cerita ini-- //lama banget ga apdet astagah ;;W;;  
> kegiatan irl bikin susah buat update belum ditambah mood sama waktunya X'D  
> tapi aku harap cerita ini bisa selesai dalam waktu dekat, karena jadinya cuma sampai 3 chapter aja. Semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa update cepet ya.  
> Anywayyy, Happy New Year Eve guys! Wish you a happy new year!  
> A lot of stuffs and suffering we deal this year, and I hope we'll get more happiness in 2021.
> 
> Makasih buat yang udah mampir baca, ninggalin kudos atau komen juga! Have a nice day guys (ㅅ´ ˘ `)♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twisted Wonderland © Yana Toboso, Aniplex, Disney
> 
> Intertwined Hearts © velrenxy_rhoven

Kenyataannya, apa yang berada didalam benak Jade Leech tidak dapat terwujud sesuai dengan apa yang ia perkirakan. Semalam sebelumnya ketika ia kembali ke asrama setelah bertemu dengan Trey, ia berencana akan berbicara dengan Floyd pada pagi hari, tetapi saat ia terbangun Floyd sudah tidak ada dikamar mereka. Jade berpikir sejenak karena tidak biasanya Floyd terjaga lebih awal dibanding dengan dirinya. Terlebih lagi ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda saudaranya di kamarnya. Apa Floyd memiliki janji? Atau kegiatan club? Hal ini membuat Jade berpikir bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui jadwal milik Floyd beberapa akhir pekan ini.

Riddle Rosehearts menyenderkan punggung miliknya ketika jeda pergantian pelajaran. Satu-satunya _moment_ dimana ia bisa men-rileks-kan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi duduk dengab tegap. Dahinya seolah berkedut beberapa kali sambil menghela nafas, meskipun ia tidak berkata apapun, tetapi Jade yang duduk disebelahnya menyadari gerakan tubuh yang ditunjukkan oleh Riddle. Jade kemudian menawarkan _snack_ miliknya pada Riddle. “Riddle-san, kau tampaknya begitu lelah. Mau memakan _cookies_ ini?”

Diluar dugaan, Riddle mengambil _cookies_ tersebut dan memakannya. “Terimakasih, Jade.” Balas Riddle memecah keheningan diantara keduanya setelah 5 menit berlalu.

Jade mengangguk, ia memang sering menyelipkan makanan ringan dekat dengannya. Salah satu alasannya mungkin karena jadwalnya yang begitu padat sehingga ia tidak bisa berlama-lama untuk makan makanan berat, sebagai gantinya ia akan memakan makanan ringan tersebut.

“Jade, lakukan sesuatu pada Floyd, dia tidak bisa berhenti menggangguku.”

“ _Oya.._ apa yang terjadi padamu dan Floyd, Riddle-san?”

“Hampir setiap hari ia mengirimiku pesan. Ketika aku hiraukan karena aku butuh belajar, tiba-tiba dia meneleponku.”

“Hmm.. tetapi bila kau tidak mau, kau bisa menolaknya ‘kan, Riddle-san? Tetapi kau tetap mengangkatnya?” Dan saat itu Riddle terdiam sejenak. Jade tersenyum kemudian. “Riddle-san, semenjak Floyd mengenalmu, kurasa ia menjadi lebih bersemangat akhir-akhir ini. Meski kuakui aku dan Floyd tampaknya sedikit merenggang.”

Riddle menaikkan sebelah alisnya. “Apa yang kau maksud?”

“Aku merasa akhir-akhir ini aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersama dengan Floyd. Ia memintaku untuk pergi ke _cafe_ baru tetapi beberapa kali jadwal kita berdua saling berbenturan. Aku merasa bersalah harus menolak Floyd berkali-kali.”

Riddle menghela nafas. “Kau mau tahu sesuatu, Jade? Ketika Floyd meneleponku, hampir 70% kita membicarakanmu.”

Jade terdiam kali ini, menatap Riddle dengan pandangan tidak percaya, dan ini membuat Riddle tersenyum karena ia sangat jarang melihat sisi Jade yang seperti ini. “Aku tahu kalian jarang berinteraksi akhir-akhir ini karena kau sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan sebagai wakil ketua, hampir setiap hari Floyd meneleponku menanyakan bagaimana keadaanmu karena kita sekelas dan nyaris setiap hari kita duduk bersebelahan, ia selalu bertanya bagaimana keadaanmu ketika kau berada dikelas.” Riddle mengambil nafas panjang sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

“Tapi bukan berarti ia bisa meneleponku setiap hari! Kau tahu? Bila kalian memang ada masalah satu sama lain, komunikasi! Aku bosan dengan pertanyaan _repetitive_ Floyd setiap hari tetapi tidak bisa menolak karena ia berjanji akan membawaku ke _hedgehog-shop_ bila aku memberikan informasi tentangmu. Bukankah itu sama saja dengan menyuapku kalau begitu? Floyd tahu aku senang mengelus-elus _hedgehog_ makannya ia memberikanku tawaran itu, mana mungkin aku menolaknya 'kan?”

Senyum Jade makin melebar ketika mendengar omongan panjang milik Riddle. Sekali mendayung dua tiga pulau terlewati ternyata. Floyd menanyakan keadaannya melalui Riddle, juga sekalian mendekatinya. Sungguh, bila Floyd memang menyukai Riddle, caranya untuk mendekati Riddle cukup ampuh sehingga Riddle mulai berbicara panjang lebar tentang Floyd pada Jade. Karena, ketika seseorang menemukan sosok yang mulai mengisi kehidupannya, tanpa sadar mereka pasti akan membicarakan mereka terus.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran telah usai pada saat itu dimana hari sudah menunjukkan jam 3 sore lebih, dan ia masih harus mengurus beberapa _paperwork_ sebelum akhir minggu ini. Untungnya hari ini Trey akan membantunya, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mereka akan mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing bersama. Namun ketika ada masalah yang Jade tidak ketahui, ia akan bisa dengan mudah bertanya pada Trey. Begitulah hubungan mereka, sesekali mereka akan berada disisi satu sama lain tetapi mereka tidak berbicara apapun karena mereka begitu fokus pada pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, seolah _comfort silent_ sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi keduanya.

Jade berjalan didekat lorong ketika ia menemukan Yuu dan Grim sedang dikelilingi oleh 3 murid _NRC,_ Ia memiringkan kepalanya sejenak dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Tampaknya beberapa murid itu sedang meributkan sesuatu dan memaksa Yuu untuk menggantikan sesuatu? Dan Grim juga sudah marah-marah karena ia bilang itu kesalahan mereka sehingga minuman mereka tumpah. Oh, sungguh permasalahan yang begitu simpel. Seandainya permasalahan yang dimiliki oleh Jade juga sesimpel ini, pikirnya.

 _“Oya oya..._ menganiaya mereka berdua sungguh tindakan yang tidak terpuji sekali?” Jade mendekati kerumunan tersebut. “Bila minuman kalian tumpah karena kalian tidak melihat jalanan dengan benar, bukan berarti kalian berhak untuk meminta Yuu-san menggantinya, bukan?” Jade tersenyum, deretan gigi runcing miliknya dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Jade memang jarang menunjukkan senyum dengan deretan giginya, namun ketika ia melakukannya, aura mengintimidasi seketika keluar dari tubuhnya.

“H—Hey! Salah satu dari _Leech Brother_!” Salah satu diantara mereka terbelalak nanar ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa sosok yang mendatangi mereka adalah salah satu list dari daftar nama yang patut untuk dihindari di _NRC._

“Tapi tunggu, ia hanya seorang diri! Lihat kita bertiga, dalam hitungan jumlah ia kalah banyak!”

“H..huh? Benar juga! Kita sering mendengar bila mereka berdua kuat, kalau seorang diri mungkin tidak terlalu kuat kali ya! Ahahahaa! Ini kesempatan kita untung menghabisi dia dan membuat nama kita terkenal!"

Jade sama sekali tidak menghilangkan senyuman dari rona wajah miliknya. Seketika kepalanya menjadi pening karena harus berurusan dengan sosok yang akan membuang waktunya dengan percuma. Tapi apa boleh buat, sepertinya ia harus menunjukkan dengan siapa mereka berurusan. Hanya karena ia pergi seorang diri bukan berarti ia berhak untuk dipandang dengan sebelah mata. Karena Jade tidak menyukainya ketika seseorang memandang remeh dirinya. Jade kemudian menarik sarung tangan miliknya, memastikan agar sarung tangan tersebut tidak lepas untuk beberapa menit kedepan. “Kebetulan sekali aku memang sedang dalam _bad mood.”_ Perkataan Jade seolah bergeming pada saat itu diiringi oleh aura yang sangat dingin, dan itu adalah ucapan terakhir sebelum tiga murid lainnya menyerbu kearah Jade.

.

.

.

Floyd sedang mengamuk saat ini, sepanjang jalan ia menggerutu bagaimana Azul serta merta menyuruhnya mengambilkan banyak barang selama berada di _Monstro Lounge_. Padahal ia masih senang-senangnya menyeruput minuman yang baru saja dibuat untuk dirinya sendiri. Belum ditambah Jade yang belum kembali membuatnya menjadi sasaran utama permintaan Azul. Tanpa sengaja kakinya kemudian menyenggol sebuah tempat sampah.

“Ouchhh~~~ siapa yang menaruhnya disini sih!? Harusnya taruh di ujung!” Jengkel, Floyd nyaris sajah menendang tong sampah tersebut, namun pandangan matanya tiba-tiba melihat dua buah tiket. Ia mengenal tiket itu. Tiket yang digunakan untuk memasuki _cafe._ Tetapi pertanyaannya adalah mengapa ada tiket ini disini? Ia rasa ia sudah menggunakan tiket tersebut pada saat ia bersama dengan Yuu. Apa mungkin ada anak asrama lain yang membuangnya? Tapi mana mungkin ‘kan?

Secara reflek ia langsung mengambil tiket tersebut dan melihat tanggal validasi yang tertera di ujung. Hari ini. Seketika ingatan miliknya langsung berputar secara otomatis pada seseorang. Jade. Tidak salah lagi ini pasti milik Jade. Tetapi kenapa tiket tersebut berada di tong sampah? Mengapa Jade tidak mengatakan apapun padanya? Belum sempat Floyd meluapkan rasa kesalnya tiba-tiba ponsel miliknya berdering. Azul meneleponnya.

“Azul~ iya iya aku sedang berjalan menuju—“

“Lupakan Floyd! Ada hal yang lebih penting. Jade—dia...”

Segala ekspresi yang berada dirona muka Floyd kini serasa terampas, dan amarahnya kini melonjak. Ia tidak perlu mendengar perkataan Azul lebih lanjut. Tanpa meminta izin, Floyd pergi meninggalkan _Monstro Lounge_ dan pergi menuju tempat dimana Jade berada.

.

.

.

Trey Clover baru saja selesai membersihkan luka didahi milik Jade. Trey merasa khawatir karena janji diantara mereka untuk bertemu dan menyelesaikan tugas mereka bersama tidak dipenuhi oleh Jade. Sudah 30 menit berlalu dan Trey sama sekali tidak menemukan batang hidung Jade. Trey tahu dengan jelas bahwa Jade adalah tipe yang selalu tepat waktu, meskipun ia akan telat, Jade pasti akan memberitahunya. Karena saat Trey menunggu Jade, ia sama sekali tidak memberi kabar keterlambatan apapun padanya, Trey menjadi khawatir dan pergi untuk mencari Jade. Dimana ia menemukan sosok tersebut tengah berdiri diantara 3 tumpuk murid yang tergeletak.

Tentu saja Jade tidak selemah yang dikira oleh orang hanya karena ia sendiri saja. Mencari masalah dengan _Leech Brother_ manapun tentunya bukanlah hal yang bijak untuk diambil. Namun Trey melihat sebuah goresan berada di dahi milik Jade, ia kemudian membawa Jade untuk mengobatinya.

“Jade-san, terimakasih sudah menolongku.” Yuu menundukkan kepalanya sambil meminta maaf berulang kali. “Maafkan aku, karena masalahku kau jadi terluka.”

“Tenang saja ini bukanlah luka yang besar. Aku bahkan tidak akan sadar bila Trey-san tidak memaksaku untuk ikut dengannya.”

“Jade memang terkadang suka tidak peka dengan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri.” Trey menutup kotak P3K miliknya.

“Ngomong-ngomong, Trey-san. Bukankah lebih baik bila kau menyembuhkan Jade-san dengan sihirmu saja?” tanya Yuu kemudian, penasaran karena bukankah mereka bisa menggunakan sihir? Mengapa tidak menggunakannya untuk mempermudah proses penyembuhan?

Trey menyeringai sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tampak tidak gatal. “Jade tidak suka bila aku menggunakan sihir untuk hal yang kecil seperti ini. Dulu aku pernah memergoki tangannya tertusuk oleh duri bunga mawar dan ia tidak suka ketika aku menyembuhkannya. Ia bilang—“

“Munggunakan sihir memakan banyak energi, simpanlah karena pekerjaan kita masih banyak.” Jade memotong pembicaran Trey. Dari sanalah Yuu kemudian mengerti alasan mengapa Trey menyimpan kotak P3K disini.

“JADE!! JADEEEEEEE!!” Suara nyaring milik Floyd dapat terdengar dengan jelas, dimana pemilik suara sedang berlari kearah mereka. Tampaknya tanpa mendengar penjelasan Azul lebih lanjut, Floyd sudah memutuskan panggilan milik teman masa kecilnya.

Hal pertama yang Floyd lakukan ketika bertemu dengan Jade adalah memeluknya dengan erat. Sebelum ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menyadari luka yang berada di dahi milik Jade. “Katakan siapa yang berani melukaimu, akan kupatahkan tulang mereka.” Dengus Floyd. Amarahnya mulai naik, aura mencekam sudah keluar dari dalam tubuh milik Floyd. Siapapun yang berada disana tentunya menyadari betapa mengerikannya hawa membunuh yang dikeluarkan oleh Floyd, kecuali Jade tentunya karena ia sudah terbiasa.

“Floyd.” Panggilan Jade pada Floyd langsung membuat Floyd melihat kearahnya. “Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya luka kecil.”

Dan tidak lama Floyd kembali memeluk Jade, seolah enggan untuk melepaskannya. “Padahal akhir-akhir ini aku sudah berusaha supaya aku tidak terlalu mengganggu Jade. Lihat apa yang terjadi ketika aku tidak berada disampingmu.”

Tangan milik Jade kemudian naik untuk mengelus kepala milik Floyd. Tatapannya kini beradu dengan Trey yang tersenyum padanya, dan berkata ‘semangat’ tanpa suara, tetapi Jade dapat mengetahui apa yang Trey ucapkan saat itu. Ketika Trey mengisyaratkan Jade agar dirinya dan Yuu dapat memberikan tepat pada mereka, Jade dengan sebelah tangannya meminta agar ketiganya tetap berdiam disini untuk menemaninya.

Trey sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Jade akan meminta mereka untuk berdiam disini, apakah ini yang dinamakan dengan _emotional support?_ Disamping Trey, Yuu dengan Grim yang berada di pundak Yuu sama sekali tidak berkata apapun supaya tidak mengganggu keduanya. Mereka hanya berdiam, tidak bergeming sedikitpun ketika Jade mulai mengeluarkan kata-katanya, ungkapan hati miliknya yang ia pendam dan mungkin tidak ia sadari bila Jade tidak menceritakannya pada Trey.

“Floyd, ada satu hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.” Jade membiarkan sebelah tangannya memegang pundak milik Floyd, dan Floyd melepaskan pelukannya pada Jade. Ia kemudian memandang wajah Jade. “Aku tahu, akhir-akhir ini kita tidak memiliki banyak _quality time_ bersama. Padahal semenjak dulu kita selalu pergi kemana-mana tanpa terpisahkan. Sebelumnya, aku ingin meminta maaf karena beberapa kali aku harus menolak permintaanmu untuk pergi bersama, sehingga kau pergi dahulu dengan Yuu-san. Aku..sepertinya aku cemburu karena hal itu.”

Perkataan yang dikatakan oleh Jade seolah menggali kembali ingatan yang berada dalam Floyd, bagaimana saudaranya memang sibuk dan akhir-akhir ini keduanya tidak memiliki waktu banyak untuk bersama. Memang hal itu membuat ia jengkel dan kesal, tapi apa boleh buat, pekerjaan adalah pekerjaan dan sebagai sosok yang memiliki tanggung jawab yang kuat, Jade tidak mungkin menelantarkan pekerjaan miliknya.

“Kenapa Jade cemburu? Kita bisa pergi kesana bersama 'kan?.” tanya Floyd, kemudian ia mengingat tiket yang dibuang ditempat sampah—yang terkonfirmasi bahwa itu adalah tiket milik Jade yang ia buang. Floyd kemudian mengambil tiket yang berada didalam celana miliknya dan menunjukkannya pada Jade. “Kita masih bisa pergi hari ini ‘kan?”

Mata Jade terbuka lebar ketika Floyd menyodorkan tiket yang dibuang olehnya kemarin karena emosi sesaatnya. Memang itu hanya tempat sampah kertas dan tidak ada sampah kotor lainnya yang berada disana, tetapi, bagaimana caranya Floyd bisa menemukan tiket itu didalam tong sampah? Apakah ini adalah kebetulan?

“Jade memesan untuk kita berdua, tetapi kenapa kau malah membuangnya! Itu membuatku kesal, tetapi ketika mendengar kau terluka dari Azul dan sedang berada disini, aku langsung pergi karena aku lebih khawatir dengan keadaanmu, Jade.”

“Floyd...”

“Aku tidak suka ketika kita terpisah, tetapi aku tau bahwa aku tidak bisa egois. _Kingyo-chan_ banyak mengajarkanku tentang tanggung jawab dan terkadang aku suka memaksakan kehendakku pada Jade. Makannya.. aku pikir untuk kali ini aku berpikir untuk tidak terlalu menekanmu dengan keinginanku.”

Tangan milik Jade kemudian menarik Floyd untuk mendekatinya. Kepala miliknya ia letakkan diatas pundak milik Floyd. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Floyd begitu memperhatikannya, belum ditambah fakta bahwa Floyd selalu bertanya mengenai keadaannya pada Riddle.

“Floyd... Bila pada saat itu posisi kita terbalik, apa kau akan memilihku sebagai saudaramu?” Ungkap Jade. Floyd mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Jade. Ia bertanya situasi pada saat mereka baru terlahir. _Eel_ hanya dapat bertahan bila mereka bersama, dan saat itu Jade pergi mendatangi Floyd agar mereka dapat hidup bersama. Dengab kata lain, Jade memilihnya. Lalu apakah Floyd akan melakukan hal yang sama bila posisi mereka berbalik saat itu?

“Bicara apa kau, Jade? Tentu saja aku akan memilihmu~”

Jade menutup matanya. Baginya ini sudah cukup. Hal ini sudah membuktikan bahwa Floyd juga peduli padanya. “Terimakasih, Floyd.”

“Tapi, kau tahu Jade? Kurasa Azul akan menghukum kita berdua ketika kita kembali nanti.” Floyd mendesah ketika ia membayangkan Azul yang sedang memarahinya dan menghukumnya untuk duduk ala _seiza._

Jade tertawa kecil. “Bila begitu, sekalian saja kita pulang terlambat karena bila ketika pulang sekarang pun, Azul akan tetap menghukum kita berdua, bukan?”

“Aku punya usul untuk kalian berdua,” Trey tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara miliknya, karena ia rasa apa yang ingin Jade utarakan pada Floyd telah usai. “Bagaimana bila kalian berdua pergi, aku dan Yuu akan membantu di _Monstro Lounge_ untuk meringankan beban kalian?”

“Trey-san? Tapi...pekerjaanmu...”

“Tidak perlu khawatir, Jade. Pekerjaanku sudah mau selesai, dan Yuu juga setuju untuk membantumu karena ia telah ditolong olehmu.”

“Jade-senpai, Floyd-senpai bersenang-senanglah.” Sahut Yuu kemudian sambil menutup mulut Grim yang tampaknya sedang mengajukan unjuk protes.

Jade tersenyum. “...Kalau begitu aku akan ambil kesempatan ini untuk pergi bersama dengan Floyd. Terimakasih Trey-san, Yuu-san.”

“Bersenang-senanglah kalian berdua.” Balas Trey sambil tersenyum.

“Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi, Floyd.” Jade mengulurkan tangannya pada Floyd, yang kemudian disambut dengan seringai Floyd yang membalas uluran tangan Jade.

.

.

.

Rasa iri memang dapat membutakan seseorang. Terkadang kita dapat berbuat hal impulsive sesaat hanya karena perasaan sakit yang berkecemuk didalam diri kita, dan terkadang kita harus melawan sesosok monster yang bersemayam dalam diri kita yang dinamakan ego. 

Tetapi, bukan berarti kalian harus menyimpan hal itu sendiri, bukan berarti kalian harus tetap diam ketika kalian merasakan rasa sakit itu. 

Ketika emosi menguasai pikiranmu, akan ada banyak hal-hal negative yang muncul, hal yang sebenarnya tidak nyata, hal yang kita pikirkan secara sepihak saja. Karena itu, jujur dengan perasaan kalian bukanlah hal yang buruk. Terbuka dengan perasaan yang kalian rasakan tidak menjadikan kalian lemah.

Karena, ketahuilah hubungan bisa saja retak ketika kesalah pahaman terjadi dan kita sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk memperbaikinya. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, akhirnya kelar juga hiksss  
> Maafkan yang udah nunggu lama buat bacanya, makasih buat yang udah nunggu fic ini sampai selesai ;;w;;
> 
> Makasih buat yang udah mampir baca, ninggalin kudos atau komen juga! Sammpai jumpa di fic lainnya. Have a nice day guys (ㅅ´ ˘ `)♡


End file.
